¿Juegas un Juego conmigo?
by Steffyar
Summary: La historia de Carlisle y Esme


**Disclaimer **Todos los personajes perteneces a Stephanie Meyer

**Aviso**: _Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Marzo "Carlisle &amp; Esme" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"._

POV ESME

Nada en este asunto era de su incumbencia, bueno claro está, por el hecho que yo era su paciente, pero además de ello, nada obligaba al doctor Cullen a tomar partido en esta absurda discusión, no tenía por qué interponerse, pero aun así vino en mi ayuda cuando el energúmeno de mi padre comenzó a reprenderme.

-Esto no volverá suceder Esme, ¿me escuchas?, una dama de tu alcurnia no puede sufrir este tipo de accidentes tan ridículos- escuche a mi padre gritando a todo lo que daba –A tu edad deberías estar aprendiendo a ser una buena esposa no a trepar árboles, como una vulgar ….-

-Disculpe- el doctor frenó a mi padre antes que pudiera decir una grosería –Se encuentra en un hospital, por respeto a este lugar, a las mujeres presentes, a su esposa e hija, le pido por favor cuide su lenguaje- le habló mirándolo directo a los ojos e inmediatamente mi padre retrocedió

Mi padre podría ser muy respetable y poderoso en este lugar, pero el doctor en estatura y complexión le doblaba, además los ojos penetrantes del doctor no eran nada fáciles de eludir

-De verdad, lo lamento doctor- mi padre relajó la postura, que bien parecía estar a punto de golpearme–pero Esme es mi hija y deseo para ella lo mejor, ningún hombre decente se fijará en una mujer que en lugar de saber cocinar, sabe trepar árboles-

-Cualquier hombre, que tenga un par de dedos de frente, sabe la maravillosa mujer que es y la esposa inigualable que será su hija- dejó a todos con lo que tuvieran que decir y se dirigió a mí–Además para su tranquilidad, trepar árboles no es algo que su hija sepa hacer- apenas pude disimular la carcajada, cuando el doctor Cullen bajó la mirada mi pierna compretamente inmovilizada –Por favor recuéstate aun debes descansar- habló muy bajo para que mi padre no escuchara

-Disculpe doctor ¿dijo algo?- mi madre intentó interponerse cuando tomó mi pierna para acomodarla sobre la camilla

-Sí, que Esme debe permanecer en observación tres días, para descartar cualquier lesión adicional, y que justo ahora debe descansar por lo que pido que se retiren-

Habló rápido, tajante y autoritario; sin dejar espacios a preguntas o cuestionamientos. Mi madre no pudo más que despedirse y salir escoltada por su esposo, en un minuto en la habitación solo quedamos él y yo.

-Gracias- susurré completamente apenada, con el rostro sonrojado

-¿Por qué?- él me respondió sin mirarme, terminando de anotar cosas sobre mi historia clínica

-Por defenderme de mi padre y por dejarme pasar unos días aquí- solo entonces levantó la vista bastante sorprendido –Yo sé que por una simple fractura no debo quedarme en observación- respondí al instante

-No es una simple fractura, tuve que reacomodar el hueso; el que te la pasaras riéndote durante todo el proceso no significa que no fuera muy serio-

-Este yo, pues – los oídos me pitaban y sentía las mejillas hervir cuando me sonrojaba parecer en presencia de aquel doctor eso era cada 5 minutos –Estaba nerviosa-

-Sí, bueno lo que dije es cierto ahora debes descansar, vendré a verte en un rato-

El doctor Cullen, salió sin siquiera verme antes de irse; ese hombre era mi peor tortura. Yo estaba completamente enamorada de él. Me encantaban sus modales, su caballerosidad, su forma de actuar ente lo injusto; también me encantaba su cuerpo y su perfecto rostro de dios romano; pero yo para él no era más que una niñita de dieciséis años, que no lograba despertarle más que ternura.

…

Las horas a solas pasaron lentas y en mi cabeza solo existía el doctor Cullen, ni siquiera sabía su nombre pero no podía dejar de imaginar sus manos. Claro la pierna había dolido pero mi cuerpo le pertenecía; él era un médico profesional, sus manos suaves como porcelana pulida y a la vez fuertes como roca, recorrieron mi pierna en toda su extensión, para reacomodarla en su lugar; sabía que estaba rota, la escuche crujir cuando toque el suelo, pero en ese instante no había dolor, cada que el doctor Cullen rosaba mi piel, se encendía en grandes descargas eléctricas, mis manos estaban apretadas contra la colchoneta de la camilla, pero no por dolor sino de placer estaba a punto de gritar, de lanzarme a su cuello y besar sus labios hasta que el deseo dejara de quemarme. Aunque lo único que había hecho durante todo el proceso, fue reírme como una poseída, ante el asombro de todos. Pero como le explicaba yo al mundo que mi cuerpo bajo las manos del doctor Cullen, era como un hielo derritiéndose al calor de la primavera.

-¿Y el clima que tal?- la voz de Carlisle me sacó de mi ensoñación pero no entendí la pregunta

-¿Qué?- muy bien si mi intención era conquistar a ese hombre ahora debía pensar que era una descoordinada incapaz de trepar árboles y con algún problema mental

-Allá en el lugar donde estas, ¿Qué tal el clima?-

-¿Hace cuánto llegó?- mis mejillas se encendieron de nuevo

-Unos diez minutos, pero te veías tan feliz que no quise molestar- el doctor se estaba burlando, siempre bromeaba conmigo y no sabía cómo me fascinaba que lo hiciera

-El clima esta soleado y fresco, como en otoño- respondí entre risas

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Estoy mejor-

Frase va frase viene, antes de darnos cuenta ya habían pasado tres horas, las tres horas más felices de mi historia. Hablar con él era sencillo, tanto como respirar o parpadear, algo que mi cuerpo notaba natural; de cosas irrelevantes y bromas tontas, habíamos pasado a temas más serios, como la incansable búsqueda de mi padre por darme en matrimonio y la absurda idea de emparejarme con Charles Evenson, un hombre 20 años mayor que yo, ebrio y que al parecer era el causante del suicidio de su anterior esposa.

-Es ridículo Esme, tú eres solo una niña- las palabras del doctor Cullen me partieron el alma como una daga muy afilada

-Tengo dieciséis- tartamudee sin aire, él cavaba de confirmar lo que ya sabía, para el solo era eso una niña, no una mujer no una futura esposa, era solo una niña sin esperanza que iba a terminar muerta colgada de las cuerdas del tendedero de ropa

-Por eso lo digo-

-No importa ya- corté el tema –Mi padre no lo ve así, y ya que ningún otro hombre de este lugar se ha fijado en una niña que ni sabe trepar arboles- dos lágrimas se escurrieron por mis mejillas –Voy a terminar siendo la señora Evenson-

-Pues tu padre se equivoca y ojalá que en treinta días cuando venga el reclutamiento, se lleven a ese hombre muy lejos de ti-

Carlisle era una paradoja, a veces pensaba que yo no era nada ante sus ojos, y luego hacia lago extraordinariamente hermoso que me hacía pensar que al igual que yo, él sentía la atracción entre los dos

-¿Soy una niña verdad?- susurré sin saber si la pregunta la hice yo o una parte retorcida de mi mente

-Sí es lo que dije- el doctor remarcó la idea

-Entonces ¿Por qué no juegas un juego conmigo?- era como si una parte desconocida de mí hablara en mi nombre, yo jamás hubiera pensado algo así

-¿A qué?- el doctor me miró con desconfianza

-A ser novios por treinta días- apenas susurré por encima de mi respiración, pero él debió escuchar perfectamente porque quedó en pie con cara de pánico –Solo un juego y solo por treinta días, solo mientras Charles Evenson es reclutado, sé que pido mucho pero es mi única esperanza- supliqué llorando a mares

-¿Y yo que gano de este juego?- el doctor Cullen para mi asombro no se negó del todo

-Lo que desee, le daré lo que me pida- volví a suplicar, no porque le tuviera miedo al tal Charles (aunque no quería ser su esposa), sino porque solo pensar en estar lejos del doctor me partía el alma

-Justo ahora no deseo nada, pero si durante tu juego descubro lo que quiero, deberás dármelo- el doctor Cullen se estiró un poco y se dispuso a salir

-Te daré cualquier cosa que desees- prometí con el alma en cada palabra, pero él ni se despidió solo me dio la espalda y salió –No, espera ¿eso es un sí?-

-Sí, y no me digas que hacer, siempre he sido un gran jugador-

POV ESME

\- no me digas que hacer, siempre he sido un gran jugador-

Las palabras de Carlisle aun resonaban en mi mente, y a pesar del tiempo juntos, aun me sorprendía la forma en que se desempeñaba en este juego. Claro que era un gran jugador, en el día 1, había dado a mi padre una interesante charla sobre bienes y servicios bancarios. En el día 2, había conquistado a mi madre y hermanas con hermosos cumplidos y pequeños detalles. Para el día 3, ya podía considerarse un conocido cercano de mi padre. En el día 4, cuando me dieron de alta, Carlisle en persona me había acompañado a casa y en menos de una semana ya tenía el consentimiento de mi padre para realizarme visitas. Para el día 10, logró obtener el permiso para llevarme a pasear por el parque y para el día 12, me sorprendió con un enorme ramo de flores. El día 14, fuimos juntos a la feria y con mi pierna aun dolorida e inmovilizada, intentando mantener el equilibrio por accidente había tomado su mano. Y así día a día de este juego, él había logrado sorprenderme, había logrado enamorarme y aunque no tenía idea de lo que ocurriría en los 2 días faltantes para terminar nuestro juego; de algo estaba completamente segura, el día 30 lo invitaría al parque, nos sentaríamos bajo los árboles y justo allí yo le diría que lo amaba y que deberíamos seguir jugando el resto de nuestras vidas.

Hoy era el día 29 de nuestro fantástico juego y como siempre Carlisle me sorprendió, esta vez no traía un regalo propiamente, en su lugar me llevó a cenar a uno de los mejores restaurantes, y luego fuimos al teatro, de camino a casa tomó mi mano y la beso como en muchas otras ocasiones lo había hecho, 29 días de novios y jamás me había besado nada más que la mano.

-¿Estas triste?- pregunté ante prolongado silencio

-Un poco- Carlisle respondió en seco, pero me alegré, eso significaba que yo no estaba equivocada que al igual que yo el sufría porque este juego llegara a su final

-¿Puedo elegir lo que haremos mañana?- pregunté con vos dulce

Pero el rostro de Carlisle se descompuso en una mucha de angustia, no duró más de un segundo pero pude notarla

-Como prefieras- su respuesta fue tosca, nada parecida a la forma educaba conque me hablaba

-Entonces- trate de no darle importancia –Mañana iremos al parque, ¿Recuerdas la silla donde nos sentamos a buscar formas en las nubes?

-La recuerdo-

-Bueno justo allí, a las 12:00, llevaré el almuerzo ¿Esta bien?- estaba tan emocionada que las palabras me salieron casi en forma de canto

-Está bien- pero él en cabio parecía más sombrío –Sabes, ya pensé en lo que deseo que me des- lo mire casi atónita -¿recuerdas? Prometiste darme cualquier cosa-

-Si lo recuerdo, ¿y qué es?- pregunté sin preocupaciones

-Toma- Carlisle me tendió una carta bellamente empacada –júrame que la abrirás mañana después de nuestra cita, pase lo que pase-

-Bueno- respondí tomando la carta

-No bueno, Esme júralo, por favor- su suplica me partió el alma y el frio cubrió mi cuerpo como si la sangre se me hubiera congelado en las venas

-Lo juro- respondí temblando

-Gracias, ha sido el mejor juego de mi vida- Carlisle me besó la frente, nunca antes lo había hecho

Justo allí, mientras lo veía alejarse sentí que nunca volvería a verlo, como si ese beso fuera un adiós y no un te veo mañana.

Aquella noche no pude dormir, sin saber la razón o sabiéndola pero deseando no aceptarla, me levanté y me vestí con mi mejor traje. Me pinté los ojos y utilicé mis mejores joyas, preparé un gran almuerzo con emparedados, postres y jugos. Y me senté en el banco del parque a esperar, y esperar; tres horas más tarde las lágrimas caían silenciosas de mis ojos comprendiendo lo que siempre supe Carlisle no asistiría. Volvía a casa con el corazón destrozado, tome la estúpida carta y la abrí con la esperanza de encontrar algo que me condujera a él, pero en el maldito trozo de papel solo habían dos frases, caí de rodillas bañada en llanto, sintiendo que el corazón ahora estaba muerto y no volvería a latir

"Hermosa Esme, solo quiero una cosa: SE FELIZ"

POV CARLISLE

La vida o la existencia, o lo que sea a lo que estaba condenado; era una cruel y retorcida jugarreta. Diez años atrás haciendo el sacrificio más grande de toda mi desgraciada existencia había dejado a Esme, para que ella tuviera una mejor vida que la que un vampiro le podía ofrecer. Había atravesado medio continente huyendo de ella y de la tentación de regresar a su lado, y justo ahora la tenía en frente, y claro no podía ser viéndola hermosa y radiante acompañada de su esposo e hijos (llevaba una década preparándome mentalmente para esa imagen) no, la tenía en frente desfigurada por los golpes, muriendo después de haber saltado de un acantilado. ¡ESTO ES RIDICULO! Grité al cielo a Dios, a lo que sea que había hecho que la situación se diera así; después de transformar a Edward había jurado nunca más hacerlo, pero dejarla morir era mil veces peor que transformarla, un universo sin Esme era un universo más frio y oscuro. Tenía la mente tan atormentada que lo único que pude decidir, fue que debía sacarla de la morgue; si ella debía morir, debía hacerlo en un prado verde lleno de flores y luz…. Y, y si iba a vivir definitivamente no podía despertar en medio de cadáveres.

Al tomarla en brazos volví a sentir ese click, ese sentimiento inconfundible que nuestros cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, la llevé como si fuera el ser más puro y frágil del planeta; como si fuera mi única adoración y claro que lo era. En casa Edward abrió la puerta mucho antes de mi llegada, adivinando mis pensamientos sabe Dios desde que distancia.

-Estás loco Carlisle- Edward caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación mientras yo contemplaba el cuerpo agonizante de Esme

\- Sé que no lo entiendes pero estoy enamorado, y aunque no podré estar con ella nunca… todavía la sigo amando – estaba llorando sin llanto, la primera vez desde que me convertí en vampiro que realmente echaba de menos las lágrimas

\- Entonce Carlisle, no dejes escapar lo que puedes perder- Edward me animó

Dude mil veces más mientras acercaba mis labios a su maravilloso cuello de cisne, pose al menos cien besos antes que mis colmillos pasaran su piel. A diferencia de Edward, la sangre de Esme no despertó un frenesí en lo único que pensaba era en no dejarla morir; recorrí la extensión de su cuerpo como muchas veces imaginé, pero no dejándole besos sino mordidas, inundando su cuerpo con mi propio veneno, llenado su venas de mí. Cuando al fin terminé, nada había cambiado Esme seguía en el suelo, inmóvil, inconsciente, sabíamos que el veneno podía curar, pero no sabíamos cuánto y las heridas de Esme eran muchas y muy graves. Pero nada quedaba, nada diferente que hacer dos siglos ejerciendo la medicina no era suficiente para salvarla por medios tradicionales. Me tendí a su lado entrelazando mi mano a la suya como lo hice diez años atrás mientras jugaba a ser el ser más feliz del planeta, cerré mis ojos, con su mano entre la mía y esperé.

El tiempo se hizo difuso, en el algún momento Edward decidió que era mejor retirarse y se había marchado y desde entonces el tiempo comenzó a medirse en latidos de un corazón agonizante, su ritmo irregular se mantenía y era un juego de azar, una gran probabilidad que se detendría antes que el veneno lo alcanzara y una probabilidad mínima que soportara hasta que el veneno curara su cuerpo

-Sabes, Esme- hablé en murmullos –Escribir esa carta me tomó los 29 días que estuve en tu juego, no porque no supiera que deseaba, si lo sabía, sabía que lo único que me importaba era que fueras feliz- la voz se me quebró un poco pero continué – pero siempre que intentaba escribirla, siempre pensaba en que yo debía hacerte feliz; pero no podía amor, no podía convertirte en lo que soy. Y míranos ahora, sacrifique mi alma entera por salvar la tuya y ahora, simplemente no he podido dejarte ir-

Sentí la tensión en el cuerpo de Esme, algo en ella estaba cambiando, huesos reacomodándose y gemidos que no lograban ser gritos, pero que yo reconocía como dolor

-Perdóname, Esme lo siento tanto. Desearía encontrar las palabras para hacerte sentir mejor, de desearía no ser un vampiro y que no me tuvieses que sufrir tanto como lo haces ahora. Desearía que muchas cosas fuesen diferentes, pero no lo son- el llanto aun sin lágrimas era tan fuerte que no podía hablar –Desearía poder decirte que estarás bien, pero no sé si sobrevivirás y si sobrevives no sé si me perdonaras lo que hice. Pero quiero que sepas que tu corazón es el más fuerte que he conocido en mi existencia y que creo que vas a despertar pronto, y que cuando escribí esa carta te mentí hermosa, había otra cosa que deseaba…-

Un grito lleno el aire, el cuerpo de Esme ya no era el de una muñeca rota, estaba articulado y se contraía violentamente entre los espasmos propios de la transformación. Me giré hasta abrazar su cuerpo y amarrarlo al mío, como si el frio de mi piel pudiera apagar las abrazadoras llamas que la consumían. No podía hacer más que amarla y es lo que hice, lentamente su cuerpo comenzó a perder rigidez, su corazón dejo de bombear a prisa y comenzó a ser suave y lento; la transformación llegaba a su fin. Respiré de alivio ella había sobrevivido, claro ahora me odiaría el resto de la eternidad pero su odio era más soportable que su muerte.

La dejé libre y comencé a correr por la casa, limpié parte de la sangre de su cuerpo y busque algo que ponerle para que no despertara con sus ropas hechas girones, cuando su corazón se detuvo yo estaba a su lado de nuevo sosteniendo su mano entre las mías. Un último latido y todo acabó sus ojos no se abrieron

-¿Esme?- supliqué sin aliento

-¿me mentiste?- la sensación de alivio que provocó su voz es algo que nadie puede decir con palabras

-Lo lamento- repasé su rostro en una caricia disimulada

-Dime la verdad ahora cual era tu deseo- Esme solo hablaba pero no abría los ojos y yo estaba al borde el pánico

-Abre tus ojos y te lo diré-

-No busques chantajearme- Esme no estaba acostumbrada a su cuerpo y velocidad en un movimiento casi inexistente quedo de pie en mitad del salón –Fui yo la que se quedó esperándote, dijiste que debía ser feliz, pero mi felicidad está contigo y he pasado los últimos diez años sintiendo que no te he dado nada –

-¿En serio? Acabas de despertar con super fuerza y velocidad, medio desnuda en la mitad de la sala de un extraño, después de haber saltado de un risco, y lo único que se te ocurre es gritarme por un juego de hace diez años- la miré con una ceja en alto

-Sí- fue lo único que respondió -¿Vas a decirme cual era el deseo, o debo salir medio desnuda con mi super fuerza y velocidad, de la sala del extraño?

-¿Y si mejor juegas un juego conmigo?- sonreí tan amplio que mis dientes brillaron con la luz de las velas

-¿Y A qué?- respondió ella con cara de póker

-A ser mi novia por el resto de la eternidad-

Entonces Esme sonrió


End file.
